


Simplicity

by Storywhisper



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywhisper/pseuds/Storywhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rightness to the world that had nothing to do with the rings destruction, and everything to do with something as simple as an elf and a dwarf finally admitting they were in love. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

If someone had told Legolas Greenleaf that he was going to leave his home, his family, and everything he had ever known to go on an adventure where the fate of Middle-Earth was on the line – He’d have questioned their sanity and returned to whatever he was doing before they spoke up.

If they had told him he was going to fall in love while on said adventure, and the love of his life would be, of all things, a dwarf, he’d have called them insane and called for the guards to remove them – preferably have them locked away where his father would never hear of their insane rambling.

After all, no good could ever come of an elf and a dwarf falling in love.

Legolas’ lips twitched as he reached out and lightly brushed his fingers over Gimli’s sleeping face. The texture of the dwarf’s beard was something Legolas doubted he would ever get used to. It wasn’t soft, and yet it was… he smiled down at the warrior, feeling a mixture of emotions blooming inside his chest.

He had seen an age or more of the world and yet never dreamed of feeling the way he felt now when he looked upon Gimli’s face. There was a rightness to the world that had nothing to do with the ring’s destruction, and everything to do with something as small as one elf and one dwarf admitting they loved one another.

Leaning down, Legolas pressed a chaste kiss to the dwarf’s lips, tasting the ale from the earlier celebrations, and something that was simply… Gimli.

 


End file.
